


Through a Glass Darkly

by delannoie



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О сложных взаимоотношениях Дерека Рейна и Филиппа Кэллахена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

В маленькой больничной часовне было пусто. Мерцающие разноцветные свечи освещали единственного посетителя.  
Он сидел на скамье, закрыв руками лицо, слегка раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, как человек, переживающий сильные эмоции, которым он не дает выхода.  
Он поднял лицо и некоторое время смотрел на распятие. Но на самом деле смотрел не на него, а куда-то сквозь. Вероятно, вся его жизнь проносилась сейчас перед его глазами.

Наконец он заговорил.  
– Прости меня, Отец Небесный, ибо я согрешил. После всего, что я натворил, я не уверен, имею ли я право все еще к тебе обращаться. Но выслушай мою историю…


	2. Глава 1

Телефонный звонок перелетел через Атлантику, пробежал по проводам и настиг Филиппа Кэллахена в Белфасте.  
– Привет, Филипп, – голос Алекс звучал встревоженно. – Я знаю, ты ушел и больше не хочешь иметь с нами никаких дел, но нам очень нужна твоя помощь.  
Филипп знал, что Алекс никогда бы не позвонила без крайней необходимости. Из всех членов «Наследия» она понимала его лучше всех. И ей было почти невозможно отказать. 

– Что случилось? – Кэллахен устало вздохнул. – Если это Дерек тебя попросил…  
– Нет. Боюсь, Дерек не может сейчас принимать адекватные решения, и мы все крайне обеспокоены его состоянием.

Дерек Рейн. Этот человек просто не мог оставить его в покое. Филипп сам не знал почему, раз за разом уходя от Дерека, он каждый раз возвращался, каждый раз срывался и готов был нестись на другой конец света, чтобы помочь.

Отрицание – одна из форм защиты. Довольно бесполезная и энергоемкая. Но, если эта тонкая стенка – единственное, что стоит между тобой и пропастью, эту стену выстраиваешь тщательно. Кирпичик за кирпичиком, год за годом.

Филипп Кэллахен строил эту стену годами, отбрасывал за нее боль, страхи, непристойные желания. Единственное, чего он не учел: для разума не существует стен, а те, что мы строим – прозрачны. За ними, как за стеклом мы видим все, что туда упрятали. Мы можем отвернуться, не смотреть в ту сторону, но невозможно обманывать себя вечно. Внутреннее зрение нашей души беспощадно видит истину, какой бы она ни была.

Дерек… В памяти возник бревенчатый дом в горах, заметенный снегом, треск дров в камине, звук бьющейся посуды и ощущение сильных рук прижимающих его к стене. Было так просто поддаться соблазну, раскрыть губы, вовлекаясь в поцелуй, позволить стянуть с себя нелепый теплый свитер, прижаться к нему, ощущая чужое сердцебиение и жар между телами, от которого закипает кровь...

Филипп испытывал стыд и отвращение к самому себе за подобные желания. Однако они принадлежали ему, были частью его порочного, слабого разума, и только в его собственных силах было справиться с ними, спрятать под стеклянный купол и никогда не вспоминать.

Но если бесконечно отбрасывать нежеланные чувства и эмоции, сливая все в чашу, что кажется бездонной, рано или поздно она переполнится. Филипп Кэллахен упустил момент, когда по надежному стеклянному куполу, годами сдерживавшему его желания и страхи, тонкой сеточкой поползли первые трещины.

***

 

– Всем привет, – Филипп стоял на пороге дома.  
– Ох, как же я рада тебя видеть, – Алекс крепко обняла его.  
– Что за срочность? По твоему голосу можно было подумать, что Конец Света близок, - Филипп отшутился.  
– Нет, это все не то, не понимаю, – раздраженный Дерек Рейн ворвался в комнату.  
– Оу, – негромко протянул Кэллахен.  
– Да, – Алекс кивнула, проследив его взгляд.  
– Филипп?! – взгляд Дерека прояснился. – Ты вернулся!  
– Я был в городе по делам и решил заглянуть к вам, – Филипп не умел врать и использовал самое невинное оправдание.  
– Прекрасно, что ты здесь. Я уже с ног сбился, пытаясь найти хорошего переводчика. Занеси вещи в комнату и приходи ко мне в библиотеку. Я тебе все покажу, – Дерек воодушевленно сжал плечо Кэллахена.

***

 

Филипп поднялся к нему минут через пятнадцать. Перед Дереком лежало несколько раскрытых книг и пачка бумаг, исписанных странными знаками.  
– Что это? – изумленный Филипп склонился над бумагами.  
– Я и сам хотел бы знать. Эти записи мы с Робертом Бойлом получили, точнее конфисковали, у мага по имени Дэймон Уорлик двадцать лет назад. У нас было всего несколько страниц, но недавно я получил это, – Дерек вытащил из-под бумаг потрепанную толстую тетрадь в кожаном переплете. – Ее прислал мне учитель литературы, работающий в пригороде Беркли. Он нашел ее, проводя исследование в городском архиве, где часто любил бывать Уорлик.

Дерек протянул Филиппу тетрадь. Вся она была исписана теми же непонятными символами.  
– Хм... Как все странно. Некоторые символы кажутся знакомыми, но если соединить их вместе – общий смысл ускользает, больше похоже на шифр… - Филипп был заинтригован.  
– Ты у нас надолго задержишься в этот раз? – Рейн задал вопрос, который явно его беспокоил с того самого момента, как он увидел Филиппа.  
– Пока не разберусь с переводом. Надеюсь, это не займет больше недели, – Филипп мягко улыбнулся.  
– У меня нет шансов уговорить тебя остаться?  
– Дерек, – Филипп отложил тетрадь. – Сколько раз мы можем обсуждать эту тему? Ты разве еще не убедился, что я не откажусь от принятого решения?  
– Но ты один из нас, ты знаешь это. Ты чувствуешь это, иначе бы не возвращался в этот дом, – возразил Рейн.  
Филипп тяжело вздохнул. Говорить с Дереком после нескольких лет разлуки было тяжело. Даже находиться рядом.  
– Слушай, я устал с дороги и плохо соображаю. Если это потерпит некоторое время, я пойду к себе, приму душ, посплю немного в нормальной кровати. Ты знаешь, я ненавижу самолеты, – Филипп поднялся, чтобы уйти, но Дерек преградил ему путь.  
– И я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы изменить твое решение?  
– У тебя не получится ни уговорить, ни заставить меня остаться, – в словах Филиппа звучал вызов.  
– Что ж. Я не ожидал от тебя другого ответа, – Дерек уступил ему дорогу. – Конечно, иди, отдохни. Я пока немного наведу здесь порядок, чтобы завтра тебе было проще.  
Кэллахен был в легком замешательстве он, кажется, ждал чего-то иного. Правда он был не уверен, что именно его смутило: то, как быстро пошел на попятную Дерек, или собственное поведение.  
– Филипп, – Дерек окликнул его у выхода. – Я не сдамся.  
– Я был бы разочарован, если бы ты сказал что-то другое, – усмехнулся Кэллахен, чувствуя, как от этих слов начинает быстрее биться сердце.

Сердце Филиппа выстукивало бешеный ритм, когда он почти вбежал в свою комнату. Он совершил большую ошибку, решив, что в истории его странных взаимоотношений с Дереком Рейном поставлена жирная точка. Это был всего лишь конец одной из глав.


	3. Глава 2

– Доброе утро, – Дерек поднялся по лестнице в библиотеку и поздоровался с Филиппом, который уже сидел за столом. – Есть прогресс?  
– Пока никакого, – Филипп потер переносицу. – Я проверил некоторые символы по компьютеру – частичные совпадения есть, но они скорее вносят неразбериху, чем что-то проясняют.  
– У меня есть теория. Я думаю, это шифр ордена, к которому принадлежал наш колдун. Некоторые из символов… – Дерек протянул Филиппу лист с изображением. – Были изображены на его медальоне. Видишь вот эти значки в углах пентаграммы? Они повторяются в тексте.

– А вот эти строчки вверху раз в несколько страниц. Они похожи на даты. Может, это что-то вроде дневника? – предположил Филипп.

– И я так подумал, - кивнул Дерек. Я попробовал проанализировать их, пытаясь вычленить хотя бы обозначения месяцев. Программа все еще анализирует данные. Проклятые компьютеры, мне кажется, я все бы сосчитал быстрее вручную. 

Они оба погрузились в работу. Так прошло несколько часов. Почувствовав, что строчки плывут перед глазами, Филипп поднял голову, взглянул на Дерека и невольно усмехнулся, наблюдая, как сосредоточенно хмурится Рейн.

Это было так просто и естественно, будто и не уезжал никогда.

***

 

После первого совместного дела в Белфасте, Дерек Рейн загорелся идеей переманить Филиппа в «Наследие». Тогда Кэллахен не особо задумывался, что так заинтересовало Рейна: его знания в области древних языков, эмпатическое умение чувствовать Зло или пронзительные серо-голубые глаза.

Дерек довольно легко сыграл на комплексе мессии Филиппа, описав ему перспективы спасения людей от Сил Зла, опуская при этом некоторые нелицеприятные подробности.  
Филипп согласился. Он был молод и неопытен. Одно совместное дело с Дереком, прошедшее удачно и без особых приключений, не давало представления о том, с какими силами ему предстоит бороться и в каких сложных морально и этически ситуациях предстоит побывать.  
Первое время Филипп не придавал значения тому, что происходило. С доктором Рейном было приятно работать и легко говорить. Дерек был немногословен и Кэллахену это нравилось. Их отношения можно было назвать дружескими, если бы не странное напряжение.  
Филипп не замечал, что Дерек хвалит его чаще других и закрывает глаза на некоторые его ошибки; не обращал внимания и на стремление главы наследия к нему прикоснуться, задержать руку на плече чуть дольше, чем позволяют правила приличия. Филипп то и дело ловил на себе взгляд Дерека, адресованную ему улыбку, и не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Собственные реакции он игнорировал довольно успешно, убеждая себя в том, что они с Дереком просто друзья.

Но однажды вечером произошел простой случай, расставивший все по местам. Они столкнулись лбами, когда Дерек придвинулся слишком близко, рассматривая надпись, над которой работал Филипп.  
– Ай, Дерек! – Кэллахен потер ушибленный лоб. – Есть такое понятие «личное пространство», не слышал, нет? – голос Филиппа был скорее насмешливым, чем возмущенным. – У меня теперь шишка на лбу будет. Вот это я понимаю «пострадал во имя науки».  
– Давай посмотрю, – Дерек убрал волосы с его лба, внимательно изучая место ушиба.  
Кэллахен замолчал, в легком замешательстве, глядя на него снизу вверх. Прикосновение было более чем приятным, и Филипп ощутил непреодолимое желание перехватить руку Дерека, прижаться губами к этим длинным изящным пальцам…

Они могли еще долго ходить вокруг да около. Обстоятельства решили все за них. Отправившись изучать каменного идола, найденного в горах, Дерек и Филипп там застряли. Дорога была перекрыта из-за сошедшей снежной лавины. К счастью, запасов в доме, где они остановились, должно было хватить еще недели на три минимум.

Филиппа раздражало отсутствие личного пространства. Невозможность побыть наедине с собой. Кроме того, в доме было достаточно холодно. Он постоянно мерз.  
Дерек тоже начинал терять терпение. Непредвиденные ситуации, нарушающие планы, выбивали его из равновесия. Напряжение нарастало, словно снежный ком.

Он не помнил, как началась очередная ссора.  
– Этот проклятый снег, чертов холод, нет нормального душа! Я больше так не могу!  
– Филипп, мне жаль. По радио передавали, что через пару дней…  
– Плевать мне на радио. Через пару дней я свихнусь окончательно! Это из-за тебя мы тут оказались! – чашка, которую Кэллахен до этого сжимал в руках, полетела на пол.  
С молниеносной быстротой Дерек схватил Филиппа и прижал к стене.  
– Отпусти! – Кэллахен рванулся, попытался его оттолкнуть.  
Он хотел еще что-то сказать, но Дерек заткнул его поцелуем, грубым и жадным.  
Филипп ответил. Захваченный врасплох, он даже не успел испугаться, не успел надеть маску безразличия, убрать под надежный купол свои чувства. Но Филипп очнулся, когда пальцы Дерека скользнули ему под свитер, и резко оттолкнул руки Рейна.  
– Дерек, нет! – Кэллахен больше не злился, он был напуган.  
Рейн не остановился сразу, продолжая его целовать.  
– Я. Сказал. Нет, – Филипп четко разделял каждое слово. - Я священник! Я не могу. Это неправильно!  
– Разве? Ты же оставил церковь ради «Наследия». Ты не можешь принадлежать двум мирам одновременно, – Дерек снова попытался его поцеловать. Филипп оттолкнул его, на этот раз грубо.  
– Возможно, мне стоит пересмотреть свое членство, – от страха не осталось и следа. В его голосе звучал металл. – И даже если бы я отказался от сана, с чего ты взял что я хочу этого? С чего ты взял, что я хочу тебя?

Дерек отшатнулся как человек, которому в лицо плеснули ледяной воды. Он медленно развернулся, накинул куртку и вышел из дома.

Когда Дерек вернулся, Кэллахен с мрачным видом сметал осколки разбитой чашки в совок. Он уже десять раз успел пожалеть, что так резко оттолкнул Рейна.

– Послушай, Дерек, – начал Филипп виновато, перебирая нервными пальцами длинную ручку швабры. – Ты мой друг. Я... – он замялся, подбирая слова.  
– Не надо, – Рейн прервал его. – Мы оба на нервах из-за непредвиденной ситуации. То, что случилось… Давай просто забудем об этом, хорошо?  
– Хорошо, – быстро согласился Филипп и отвел глаза.  
Дерек не заметил, как чуть сильнее сжались пальцы Кэллахена на ручке швабры…

***

 

– Дерек, тебя к телефону, – голос Рейчел вырвал Филиппа из воспоминаний.

Не прошло и десяти минут, как Дерек вернулся в библиотеку.

– Мне только что звонил Джеймс Мансини – человек, приславший мне этот дневник. Он утверждает, что нашел некие записи, которые могут помочь при расшифровке. Мне нужно срочно отправиться в Беркли.

– Погоди, погоди… Ты поедешь прямо сейчас? – Филипп поднялся.  
– Да. Я же сказал, дело не терпит отлагательств, – в глазах Дерека вновь появился тот лихорадочный блеск, который Филипп уже видел в предыдущий день.  
– Хорошо, только я поеду с тобой, – заявил Кэллахен совершенно бескомпромиссным тоном.  



	4. Глава 3

  
– Расскажи мне подробней, откуда ты знаешь этого Джеймса Мансини? – спросил Филипп, поворачивая руль машины.  
Он не часто садился за руль и был осторожным, «занудным» как выразился бы Ник, водителем.  
– Мистер Мансини знаком с Амандой Чентон, ты ведь помнишь семью Чентон?  
Филипп помнил. В его памяти мгновенно возникла миссис Чентон и ее очаровательная белокурая дочь. Скучный благотворительный прием фонда «Луна»: музыка, шампанское, ничего не значащий разговор; а то, что было после, Филипп предпочитал не вспоминать никогда.

– Уорлик вел свою темную деятельность под видом учителя литературы. Организовал небольшой черномагический кружок. Никто не обращал на них внимания, пока они не начали приносить в жертву людей. «Наследие» остановило его, а его сообщников, не столь просвещенных в магии, отправили за решетку. Мы с Робертом Бойлом нашли несколько страниц в старом кабинете литературы. А недавно Джеймс Мансини нашел эту тетрадь.  
– Значит, мы едем в школу, где преподает Мансини? Тогда я пропустил поворот, – Филипп сверился с картой.  
– Нет. Я звонил ему на работу. Мансини сегодня работает до четырех дня. Мы не успеем его перехватить. Зато можем встретить его уже дома. 

 

***

Машина остановилась перед типичным для американского пригорода двухэтажным домиком с ухоженным двориком. На крыльце дома сидел мальчик младшего школьного возраста и что-то рисовал.

Дверь им открыла усталая женщина лет тридцати.  
– Здравствуйте, меня зовут Дерек Рейн, а это отец Филипп Кэллахен, мы можем поговорить с Джеймсом Мансини? – Дерек дружелюбно улыбнулся.  
– Мужа еще нет дома. Вы по какому вопросу? – миссис Мансини выглядела строго и отстраненно. Волосы, собранные в пучок на затылке сильно добавляли ей лет.  
– Он прислал мне вот это, – Дерек развернул бумагу и показал ей «дневник». – И звонил с просьбой приехать. В школе нам сказали, что его рабочий день кончается в четыре, и мы скорее застанем его дома.  
Женщина несколько секунд смотрела на тетрадь в руках Дерека со странным выражением.  
– Он, вероятно, заехал по пути в супермаркет, так что вы его обогнали.  
– Это ваш сын? – Филипп кивнул в сторону ребенка.  
– Нет, это Дэнни. Один из моих учеников. Я даю уроки музыки, – женщина улыбнулась немного грустно. – Проходите же, не стойте на пороге, – миссис Мансини пригласила их в дом.  
– Иди, я догоню, – повинуясь смутному предчувствию, Филипп подошел к ребенку.  
– Привет. Я Филипп, мы знакомые мистера Мансини, можно составить тебе компанию? – мальчик кивнул, сосредоточенно выводя на бумаге какие-то каракули.  
– Что рисуешь? – Кэллахен присел рядом на ступеньку.  
– Я не рисую. Я пишу письмо, – с серьезным видом ответил ребенок.  
– Пишешь, - Филипп понимающе кивнул. – Письмо другу с Марса? Это ведь похоже на марсианский язык, – Кэллахен кивнул на каракули.  
– Ты странный какой-то, – ребенок оторвался от своего занятия. – Я пишу своему другу Джейку! Оно просто зашифровано! Но я не должен был тебе рассказывать, – спохватился мальчишка.  
– А-а-а, ну да, когда я был маленький, у нас с братом тоже был свой выдуманный язык, чтобы родители не могли понять…. – Филипп осекся. Неожиданная догадка поразила его как гром среди ясного неба.  
Он присмотрелся к каракулям на листке. Они были до боли знакомы.  
– Послушай, Дэнни, откуда ты знаешь этот язык? – Кэллахен предчувствовал, каким будет ответ, но должен был убедиться.  
– Мистер Мансини научил нас этой игре. Он хвастался, что сам придумал алфавит. Хотел продать в Голливуд с историей про ученого и какой-то странный орден сектантов его убивший, но им не понравилась история. 

– Дэнни, блин! Я тебя везде ищу! – белобрысый мальчишка появился по ту сторону низкого забора.  
– О, это Джейк. Все, мне пора, – Дэнни, забыв свои листки, соскочил с крыльца и выбежал на улицу.  
Филипп должен был пересказать услышанное Дереку, как можно быстрее. Он уже представлял, как будет разозлен Рейн, узнав, что вся эта сложная история была не более чем дурацким розыгрышем.  
После яркого уличного света глаза на сразу привыкли к полумраку, царившему в прихожей  
– Дерек? Миссис Мансини? – никто не ответил, Филипп вышел на кухню и увидел Рейна лежащего на полу  
–О, Боже! Что случи…  
Сильный удар по голове мгновенно отключил его.  



	5. Глава 4

  
Раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз-два-три. Мир кружился в ритме вальса. Музыка вливалась в уши. Изящное платье его партнерши едва слышно шелестело при каждом шаге. Мир кружился, мелькал, звенел. Рука Филиппа лежала на талии белокурой девушки, он слышал ее счастливый мелодичный голос. Она говорила о своей учебе, о музыке, о танцах, обо всем на свете. Филипп чувствовал на себе Его взгляд. При следующем повороте они встретились глазами и Филипп Кэллахен не мог не усмехнуться в ответ на обжигающе-пронзительный взгляд Дерека Рейна. 

***

 

– Вы с Луизой Чентон произвели фурор, – тон Дерека был достаточно дружелюбным.  
– Правда? – Филипп смущенно потер шею. – Это было так ужасно? Я целую вечность не танцевал.  
– Вовсе нет. Вы выглядели очень мило. Ее мать была готова вас обвенчать прямо там. Я старался объяснить, что ты не сможешь одновременно стоять у алтаря с невестой и вести службу, но, кажется, она не поверила.  
Филипп рассмеялся, не почувствовав горечи ревности в словах Дерека.  
– Она выглядела очень одинокой на том приеме. Я понимаю, каково это – чувствовать себя не к месту.  
– Миссис Чентон была поражена тем, как много у членов фонда «Луна» скрытых талантов. Я, признаться тоже.  
– Почему мне мерещится сарказм в твоих словах? – Кэллахен больше не улыбался.  
Он смотрел на своего друга внимательно и серьезно.  
– Тебе показалось.  
– Показалось, как и то, что ты смотрел на меня весь вечер, забывая о гостях?  
– Точно также как и ты смотрел на меня, – парировал Дерек, больше не пытаясь изобразить улыбку.  
– Да. Смотрел, – Кэллахен признал это. – Ты в курсе, что периодически путаешься в ногах во время танца? Если не знать, можно и не заметить, но ты сбиваешься с такта.  
– Подрастерял навыки с возрастом, – хмыкнул Дерек. – Зато ты, я вижу, помнишь все движения. Дашь мне пару уроков?  
– Не думаю, что могу чем-то помочь тебе с тем родом знаний, которые тебя интересуют. Так что тебе придется найти другого учителя. Уверен, желающих предостаточно.

Филиппу совершенно не обязательно было вскидывать голову и смотреть Дереку в глаза, не обязательно говорить с вызовом, но Кэллахен не мог удержаться. Он хотел видеть реакцию Дерека, хотел почти физически ощутить ее, заметить, как мгновенно расширяются и сужаются зрачки Рейна, когда он смотрит на него, впитывать исходящие от него волны подавленного гнева вперемешку с желанием.

– Интересно, какой это род знаний вы имеете ввиду, отец Кэллахен, – Дерек подчеркнуто вежливо обратился к Филиппу на «вы».  
– Танцы, конечно же. Та блондинка из благотворительного фонда, как ее звали? Она, кажется, была готова репетировать с тобой танго до самого рассвета.  
– Мне всегда больше нравились брюнетки, – Рейн шагнул к священнику, тот не отступил. Только выпрямился, словно готовясь встретить «врага» грудью.  
Воздух был наэлектризован до предела. Напряжение можно было ножом резать.  
– Это вопрос вкуса, – Филипп смотрел на него снизу вверх  
– Может, я хочу именно тебя… – Дерек сделал паузу. – Видеть своим учителем.  
– Как известно, для парного танца нужно участие и желание обоих партнеров. Иначе ничего не получится.  
Это переходило границы приличий. Рейн сделал еще шаг, дистанция предельно сократилась, и Филипп выставил вперед руку предостерегающе. Мужчина поймал запястье Кэллахена и рванул на себя.  
– Дерек?! – Филипп попытался придать голосу угрожающий тон, но получилось испуганно.  
– Чего ты добиваешься? Ты что, меня так наказываешь в угоду своей религиозной морали?  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты!  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я к тебе чувствую, и не желаешь облегчить мою боль ни на грош. Напротив, раз за разом тревожишь едва поджившую рану: прикасаешься ко мне, улыбаешься, смотришь весь вечер так, что только слепой не заметил бы ревность. Ты знаешь, как сильно я хочу тебя и дразнишь меня специально? Зачем? Чтобы это «греховное» с твоей точки зрения желание довело меня до безумия?  
– Отпусти, – Филипп предпринял еще одну попытку вырваться. – Или ты решил получить желаемое силой?  
– Ты этого хочешь? – Дерек больно сжал запястье Кэллахена. Тот попытался высвободиться, но Рейн развернул его к себе спиной, заломив ему руку за спину. – Этого добиваешься?  
Горячее дыхание Дерека обжигало ухо Кэллахена, Чувство вины, смешанное с возбуждением, скользнуло холодком от затылка по позвоночнику, концентрируясь в его основании. Там, где бедра Кэллахена были прижаты к бедрам Дерека. Филипп сглотнул, душа желание выгнуться всем телом, откинуть голову Дереку на плечо, прижаться спиной к его груди  
«Да», – шептало его сознание «Да!» – буквально кричало его тело. «Возьми меня силой, заставь, сделай своим и больше не отпускай!» 

– Нет! – сказали его губы. – Нет, нет, нет… - он не узнавал свой голос, так жалко и ничтожно он звучал сейчас.  
– Я не стану, – глухо ответил Дерек, утыкаясь лбом Филиппу в плечо. – Ты нужен мне, но только не так...

***

 

Раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз-два-три… Ритм вальса отдавался глухими ударами пульсирующей боли в черепе. Филипп лежал на полу. Музыка из его сна не прекратилась, она доносилась из-за стены с шипением старого граммофона.  
– Филипп, ты пришел в себя? – Дерек помог ему сесть.  
Дезориентированный потерей сознания и слишком яркими образами нахлынувших воспоминаний, Кэллахен непроизвольно отшатнулся.  
– Что случилось? Где мы? – он прислонился спиной к стене.  
– Похоже, на чердаке дома. Мы попали в ловушку, и я не уверен, что это как-то связано с темной магией.  
– Я тоже, – Филипп поделился тем, что услышал от ребенка. – Как думаешь, что этим людям от нас нужно?  
– Не знаю, но когда я пришел в сознание, слышал как миссис Мансини, если это ее настоящее имя, говорила с кем-то по телефону. Она сказала следующее: «Я думала, что ты псих. Все эти годы, думала, что ты псих, но они пришли. Я видела кольцо!» А дальше я не разобрал.  
– Твое кольцо с символикой «Наследия», – догадался Филипп. – Значит это что-то личное.  
– Но это не может быть просто фальшивка. Не могут быть просто сумасшедшие. Я же никогда не ошибаюсь…– Рейн погрузился в какие-то свои беспокойные мысли.  
– Дерек, что происходит? Я чувствую, что ты чего-то недоговариваешь, – Кэллахен нахмурился.  
– В ночь перед тем, как мне прислали эту тетрадь, у меня было видение, – ему было тяжело говорить. – Я видел собственную смерть, Филипп. Я знал, что это произойдет через несколько дней или через месяц. Я знал, что моя судьба и судьба «Наследия» связаны с этой тетрадью. И я работал как сумасшедший над этим переводом. 

Кэллахен был поражен его словами. Превозмогая боль в гудящей голове, он придвинулся к Дереку вплотную и взял его лицо в свои ладони.  
– Ты не умрешь, понял? Потому, что я тебя не отпущу.  
– Знаю, – Дерек слабо улыбнулся. – Давай выбираться отсюда.  



	6. Глава 5

  
Сбежать через окно было нельзя. Чердак находился довольно высоко, выступов на стене не было, деревьев возле окна тоже. Если прыгать, можно было серьезно покалечиться.  
Оставалось разыграть рискованный трюк с «приступом боли».

– А-а-а! Моя нога-а-а, Господи как больно! – крик был достаточно громким.  
– Заткнись, а то пристрелю тебя, – донеслось из-за двери.  
– Мне больно! Умоляю, позовите доктора. Или принесите какое-то лекарство!  
Филипп совершенно не умел врать и устраивать подобные спектакли. Но в критической ситуации приходилось импровизировать.

Женщина зашла в комнату, держа перед собой двуствольное охотничье ружье.  
Дерек, прятавшийся за дверью, набросился на нее. Ружье выстрелило в потолок. Посыпалась штукатурка.  
В недолгой борьбе Дереку удалось отобрать у женщины ружье, а саму ее отправить в нокаут.

Полиция приехала только через час. За это время Дерек и Филипп успели по-быстрому обыскать дом.  
Искать долго не пришлось. Мансини оставил свои записи с кодовыми обозначениями в столе, явно не рассчитывая, что в нем буду копаться посторонние.

– «Поваренная книга»? Нет серьезно, Дерек, и как же она может грозить «Наследию»? Массовым несварением желудка? – Филипп не знал, плакать или смеяться, когда они расшифровали первую страницу «дневника».

Дерек лишь покачал головой.

Полиция продержала их до самого вечера, пока не приехал знакомый полицейский Дерека и не разобрался во всех тонкостях дела.  
Дерек и Филипп оба страшно устали и решили остаться в городе на ночь.

 

***

Маленькую комнату в мотеле освещали редкие вспышки фар проезжающих автомобилей.  
Филипп лежал в постели, думая, как ему на самом деле было страшно услышать от Дерека о его видении. 

Три года назад, когда Дерек попал под действие проклятия Каина, Кэллахен отчетливо осознал, чего боится: потерять Дерека. Что их связь прервется навсегда.

Он помнил, как пришел поговорить, когда проклятие было снято. Он остановился перед дверью комнаты Дерека. Что он хотел сказать? Зачем пришел? Какой легальный пристойный повод тогда выдумал, чтобы зайти к Дереку? Мысли смешались в голове. Он прикоснулся к двери. Дерево под пальцами было теплым. Или это у него был жар?

Да. Он весь горел от одной мысли о разговоре с Дереком наедине. Филипп прекрасно понимал: если перешагнет порог этой комнаты, говорить им не придется. Он признает свое поражение.

Филипп повел пальцами вниз по теплому дереву, нежно, словно лаская кожу любовника. Сердце бешено колотилось. Горячее возбуждение концентрировалось тягуче, тянущим ощущением внизу живота. Блестящая дверная ручка звала его. Всего один шаг, одно движение разделял его и неизбежность.

«Нет! Так нельзя!» – Филипп отдернул руку, словно его током ударило и ушел так быстро, будто за ним гнались все демоны Ада. 

Тогда он решил, что побудет в «Наследии» еще ровно столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы убедиться в том, что Дерек полностью оправился после приключения со свитком, а после уедет.

Он закрыл в себе это чувство. Он бежал, бежал не разбирая дороги, спотыкался, падал. Чувство, которое он годами пытался вытравить из сердца, лишь росло и крепло и вот ему уже стало слишком тесно под тем стеклянным куполом, под которым так привык Кэллахен прятать все, что считал лишним. 

И монстр, сплетенный из его страхов и желаний, вырвался на свободу. Филиппу казалось, что теперь это он под стеклянным куполом, бьется в его стенки. Он беспомощно колотил кулаками в тусклое стекло, наблюдая, как за стеной корчится в агонии человек, которого он любит больше всего на свете. 

Он разбивал кулаки в кровь, и кровь медленно стекала по стенкам его стеклянной темницы, заполняя, и очерчивая узор тончайшей паутинки трещин. А Дерек по ту сторону стеклянной стены захлебывался собственной кровью.  
Филипп закричал, и от этого крика трещины пошли по стеклянным стенам. И битое стекло посыпалось ему на голову …

Сильные руки сжали его плечи и буквально выдернули из кошмара. Дерек, настоящий, реальный, живой Дерек крепко обнимал его, сидя рядом на постели.  
– Это сон, это только сон, – шептал он, крепко прижимая к себе Филиппа.  
Филипп не заметил, как воспоминание превратилось в ночной кошмар. Он цеплялся за Дерека дрожащими пальцами. Плечи Филиппа содрогались от беззвучных рыданий. Рейн успокаивающе гладил его спину.  
– Посмотри на меня, – мужчина бережно тронул Кэллахена за подбородок.  
Филипп поднял голову.  
– Ты звал меня во сне. Я здесь, – теплые губы Рейна коснулись его щеки, влажной от слез. – Все хорошо.  
Филипп повернул голову и поцеловал Дерека страстно и отчаянно, как не целовал никого в своей жизни, снова и снова, целовал губы, скулы, лоб, подбородок пока Дерек не остановил его.  
– Филипп… – Рейн с трудом переводил дыхание. – Я не смогу остановиться.  
– Не останавливайся… – прошептал Филипп и поцеловал его снова.  
Он все еще не соображал где находится: в какой реальности и в каком времени. Главное, что здесь с ним был Дерек. И он целовал его, медленно скользя ладонями по его спине.  
– Сними же это, черт возьми, – Филиппа лихорадило от желания, он сам рванул с себя футболку и принялся поспешно расстегивать рубашку Дерека. Затрещала ткань, несколько пуговиц отлетели.  
И Рейн не выдержал, он подмял Кэллахена под себя. Филипп приглушенно застонал ему в губы, чувствуя тяжесть чужого тела и долгожданное прикосновение кожи к коже.  
Дерек не спешил. Едва ощутимые прикосновения, поцелуи, укусы. Дерек, кажется, не хотел упустить ни единого сантиметра его кожи. Филипп так чувствительно реагировал на каждое прикосновение, что его начала бить мелкая дрожь от перевозбуждения.  
– Садист, – выдохнул он. – Почему ты медлишь? Хочу тебя.  
Дерек перехватил его руки и прижал к постели над головой.  
В затуманенном, хмельном от возбуждения разуме Кэллахена проскользнула мысль, что это ужасно непристойно – вот так откровенно говорить, чего он хочет. Но это лишь подстегнуло, вызывая острое возбуждение, заставляющее вжаться в матрас бедрами, когда Дерек перевернул его лицом вниз.  
Он задрожал, когда Дерек коснулся губами его спины между лопаток, медленно поднимаясь поцелуями выше. Один палец, второй... Слишком мало. Филипп хотел его, всего, полностью.  
– Лицом к лицу или?… – Дерек не решился закончить вопрос, показавшийся слишком откровенным и пошлым в постели с Филиппом.  
– Сзади, – прошептал Кэллахен, прижимаясь горящей от смеси смущения и возбуждения щекой к подушке.  
Дерек взял его быстро и сильно. Вошел одним толчком. Ощущение было странным и поначалу болезненным, но Филипп хотел так. Хотел эту боль, смешанную с удовольствием. Это как их отношения: боль, наслаждение, и запретное желание, настолько сильное, что хочется кричать и плакать. Филипп впивался зубами в подушку, сдерживая рвущиеся из груди стоны. А Дерек двигался все еще мучительно медленно, но хриплое сбившееся дыхание его выдавало.  
– Еще. Сильнее, Дерек, ох, Дерек... – стонал Филипп, с трудом концентрируясь, чтобы связать несколько слов.  
И мужчина подчинился его мольбам. Больно и хорошо, невыносимо хорошо. Филипп уже не мог сдерживаться. Он стонал в голос, извиваясь под Дереком. Это ощущение сметало все преграды, вышибало дыхание из легких рваными стонами от каждого сильного движения Дерека в его теле. Он не способен был думать. Не существовало больше страхов и запретов, только наслаждение и жар между их телами, движущимися в едином ритме.  
Он кончил быстро и сильно, даже не прикоснувшись к собственному члену, и Дерек кончил вслед за ним.  
Дерек лег рядом с ним, обнимая сзади, надежно прикрывая спину Кэллахена. Филипп сжал его руку, переплетая пальцы. 

 

***

Утром все тело ныло, но это было приятное ощущение 

– Доброе утро, – Дерек протянул Филиппу кофе и ласково взъерошил волосы.  
– Доброе, – Кэллахен спрятал смущенную улыбку за чашкой.  
Они сидели так несколько минут, не произнося ни слова.  
– Я хотел бы продлить этот момент вечно, – вздохнул Дерек, - но нам нужно собираться.  
Кэллахен кивнул, отставив чашку на тумбочку возле кровати.


	7. Глава 6

  
Обратная дорога не заняла много времени. Друг Дерека из полиции обещал звонить и сообщать, как продвигается расследование по делу семьи Мансини.  
– О, Дерек, Фил, привет, как съездили? – Ник спустился по лестнице.  
– И как ваша поездка, оказалась успешной? – Алекс появилась из соседней комнаты, загадочно улыбаясь.  
– Ох, это было довольно странное, но, несомненно, весьма увлекательное путешествие, – отшутился Дерек.  
– Я спрашиваю потому, что пока вас не было, к нам приехал гость. Думаю, вы разминулись. Мистер Джеймс Мансини, я правильно произнесла ваше имя?  
– Да, все верно, – человек по имени Джеймс Мансини появился из соседней комнаты. – Я очень рад вас видеть, доктор Рейн. Не рассчитывал встретиться так скоро.  
– Алекс, отойди от этого человека, – Дерек говорил не повышая голоса.  
– Что? Дерек, что случилось?  
Джеймс Мансини, выхватив пистолет, подскочил к Алекс и схватил ее сзади как заложницу.  
– Твою ж мать! – выругался Ник.  
– Попробуете пошевелиться – я вышибу ей мозги! – крикнул Мансини. – Начну с нее, а потом перестреляю вас всех по одному. Пока не уничтожу этот притон разврата, как вы уничтожили моего отца. Да, да, вы, доктор Рейн. Дэймон Уорлик был моим отцом, а вы обвинили его в какой-то средневековой ереси и убили.  
– Послушайте, мистер Мансини… или Уорлик? – попытался было заговорить Дерек.  
– Заткнись! Я рассказывал полицейским о человеке с кольцом с буквой «L» на пальце. Но они мне не верили. Меня отправили в психушку. В психушку, слышите?! Сказали, что у меня параноидальная шизофрения.  
– Но теперь вы знаете, что это все правда. Теперь у вас будут доказательства, – Дерек говорил ровным, спокойным голосом краем глаза следя как Ник Бойл медленно тянется к пистолету, спрятанному на лодыжке.  
– Эй, ты там, не дергайся! – рявкнул Уорлик-Мансини, обернувшись в сторону Ника.

В этот момент Алекс, использовав один из приемов самообороны, попытаться выбить пистолет из рук Уорлика-Мансини.  
– Алекс! – Филипп увидел, как падает женщина от сильной пощечины.  
– Я сказал – никому не рыпаться!!! – прошипел Уорлик-Мансини, резко развернувшись к нему.  
«Бах!»  
Кровь расцвела алым цветком на светлой рубашке Дерека Рейна, в последний момент закрывшего собой Филиппа.  
«Бах! Бах! Бах!»  
Три выстрела Ника Бройла уложили мистера Мансини.

Филипп упал на колени, инстинктивно зажимая рану Дерека. Он не слышал ни собственного крика, ни людей вокруг, не почувствовал, когда бригада скорой помощи оттащила его от Рейна. В его памяти отпечаталось только ощущение, как кровь сочится между пальцев, а с ней вытекает жизнь Дерека Рейна. Только красный цвет крови в издевательски ярких солнечных лучах, проникающих сквозь витраж над входной дверью…

***

 

Врачи не говорили ничего определенного. Ник был в ярости и носился по клинике, словно сумасшедший. Врачи отводили глаза и повторяли одно и тоже: «Когда Дерек Рейн придет в себя и придет ли вообще - неизвестно».

Филипп смотрел на Дерека, опутанного проводами аппаратов, измеряющих пульс, давление, трубочками подающими кислород и физраствор внутривенно.  
Прохладное стекло палаты запотело от его дыхания. Он был бессилен что-либо изменить.  
Он понял все слишком поздно. Как в его сне перед Филиппом было тусклое стекло, за которым он видел свой упущенный шанс.  



	8. Глава 7

– И вот я пришел к тебе, Господи. Я рассказал тебе свою историю. Я виновен? Но в чем? Если бы я не поддался соблазну, он бы не был ранен?  
Если бы я не вернулся, с ним бы сейчас все было хорошо? Если бы шесть лет назад я не согласился прийти в «Наследие», он бы не подставился под пулю, защищая меня? Это так? Я в полной растерянности. Я только знаю, что не мог больше лгать. Ведь ложь – это грех. Я не мог служить тебе, изменяя тебе в моем сердце ежесекундно. Я оказался слаб и это мое наказание? Если это так, то я приму его. Только пусть он живет. Я оставлю его и никогда не вернусь, если на то твоя воля. Помоги мне, прошу, Господи. Забери это, забери эту боль. Пусть мне больше не будет так больно. Пусть этих чувств больше не будет. Тогда я оставлю его, оставлю со спокойной душой, зная, что он будет жить...

Филипп пришел в больничную часовню, не зная куда себя деть. Сначала он просто молчал в тишине, а потом его прорвало. Он говорил, говорил и не мог остановиться. Он пересказывал невидимому собеседнику историю своей жизни от первой встречи с Дереком Рейном до недавних событий. 

– Бог никого не может наказывать так, как ты говоришь, сын мой, – теплая ладонь опустилась на плечо Филиппа. – Люди наказывают себя сами.  
Пожилой священник стоял рядом с ним.  
– Что бы ты ни сделал, как бы ни согрешил, кого бы ни любил, Бог все равно любит тебя.  
– Вы не понимаете, – Филипп устало вздохнул.  
– Я слышал твою исповедь, сын мой. Думаю, ты сам еще не понял, как много обрел, пройдя эти испытания.  
– Я ничего не обрел. Я потерял все: веру, разум, любовь, – Филипп опустил голову.  
– Вовсе нет. Ты столько лет себя обманывал, но услышал голос собственного сердца и нашел в себе силы поступить правильно. Признав свои чувства, ты стал сильнее. Думаешь, Ему нужен был тот, кто отказывается от любви ради него? Ведь Бог и есть Любовь. Думаешь, ему нужен был слуга, несчастный глубоко в душе и мечтающий об иной жизни, нежели жизнь в стенах церкви? Ты не мог обмануть Его тогда, не сможешь и сейчас. Он читает, что в твоем сердце, – священник коснулся груди Филиппа раскрытой ладонью.  
От этого прикосновения по всему телу Филиппа словно разлилось тепло. Впервые за несколько последних дней ему стало спокойно.  
– Если ты любишь этого человека, Дерека, будь с ним. Не оставляй его, тем более сейчас, когда ты ему так нужен. Или ты хочешь убегать до конца жизни? Ты ведь убедился, что убежать не получится.  
– Не получится, – Филипп кивнул устало.  
Он вновь погрузился в свои мысли, когда он очнулся, священника рядом уже не было. Филипп хотел его отыскать, чтобы отблагодарить за совет, но на пороге часовни появился Ник.  
– Так и знал что найду тебя здесь! Идем, скорее!  
– Что... Что случилось?! – Кэллахен еле поспевал за Бойлом.  
– Сам посмотри.  
Филипп стоял перед стеклом палаты и не верил своим глазам. Дерек Рейн говорил с врачом. Он явно был еще слаб, но он пришел в себя.  
У Кэллахена подкосились ноги, и он буквально упал в кресло в коридоре.


	9. Эпилог

  
С первого этажа доносилась музыка, звуки голосов, звон бокалов. Можно было подумать, что очередной благотворительный прием фонда «Луна» идет полным ходом. Только этот вечер был посвящен торжественному возвращению Дерека Рейна в мир живых.  
– Дерек, ты готов? Нас все ждут, – Филипп заглянул к нему в комнату.  
Дерек, стоя перед зеркалом, неловко пытался завязать галстук-бабочку одной рукой, помогая себе второй на перевязи.  
– Давай помогу, – Филипп подошел к нему и быстро и аккуратно завязал непослушный галстук.  
– Не знал, что ты умеешь завязывать эти штуки, – Дерек улыбнулся.  
– Как ты сам говорил, у членов «Наследия» много скрытых талантов, – хмыкнул Филипп.  
– Непривычно выглядишь, – Рейн окинул его взглядом, оценивая элегантный, сшитый на заказ костюм Филиппа.  
– Ну, я же теперь не священник и не могу «выходить в свет» в облачении, – кажется, внимание смутило Кэллахена.  
– Выглядишь потрясающе. Если бы нам не нужно было спускаться вниз…  
– Де-ерек, – Филипп закатил глаза, сообразив, к чему тот клонит. – Пойдем, нас ждут.  
Он бережно взял Дерека под локоть.  
– Мне просто хочется наверстать то упущенное время, что мы годами ходили друг вокруг друга, – Рейн улыбнулся.  
– Для этого у нас будет ночь, и, я надеюсь, еще много лет вместе, – ответная улыбка Кэллахена светилась искренней любовью.


End file.
